Truth or Dare
by kuramasbabygurl
Summary: Rated R just to be safe. What happens when Lacus proposes a sleep over on the beach inviting all their old friends from the war? Truth or Dare and water balloon fights! Glow stick tag and food galore!
1. Beach Party

AUTHOR'S NOTE: HELLO! IT'S ME AGAIN! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS FIC! THERE WHERE TOO MANY SERIOUS FICS ABOUT GUNDAM SEED OUT THERE SO I JUST HAD TO WRITE A FUNNY ONE!

_**DISCLAIMER: IN NO WAY OR FASHION DO I OWN GUNDAM SEED! IT BELONGS TO BANDAI AND IT'S CREATORS ONLY!**_

**CHAPTER 1:**

"Let us all invite all of our friends to have a sleep over!" Lacus giggled throwing her arms around Kira.

"But Lacus! Think of all the children and Reverend Malchio!" Kira protested.

"Then we will simply camp out on the beach!" Lacus giggled. "We will have a bon fire, and roast marshmallows and make, what are those sandwiches called again?"

"S'mores?" Kira suggested.

"Yes!" Lacus begged. "Let us! Please! Please! Please!"

"All right." Kira smiled.

He could never refuse Lacus especially when something as small as a gathering of friends would make her happy. They set up the date to be a week from that day. Yzak, Dearka, Nicol, Sai, Kuzzey, Flay, Athrun, Cagalli, and Miriellia would all be coming to stay. Amazing really. You couldn't get everyone to agree. And so the day came.

"Thank you for helping us move everything onto the beach reverend." Lacus bowed.

"Now you kids behave yourselves." The old man laughed. "The children will be fine when you're away."

The first knock that came on the door was none other than Kira's twin Cagalli and her fiancé Athrun.

"Hey, Kira." Athrun said.

"Hello Athrun, it's good to see you again." Kira smiled.

"We shall wait here until everyone arrives." Lacus said.

"We brought the works." Athrun smiled mischievously.

"Athrun, you don't mean-" Kira started to say as Athrun laughed.

"Oh yes, he brought it all right." Cagalli laughed. "So are we here to have a good time or what?"

"Yo! Don't forget us!" Another voice said.

Everyone's eyes fell upon Dearka and a sour looking Yzak.

"Nice to see you out of hell." Athrun mocked.

"Just wait Zala. One day I'll beat you." Yzak snapped.

"In your dreams." Athrun muttered.

"What was that?" Yzak asked.

"Gentlemen please! We must settle down!" Lacus said.

Lacus was always the peace maker wherever she went.

"Hey where's that girl?" Dearka asked scouting around for a trace of Miriellia.

"Who?" Kira asked.

"Oh nothing." Dearka smirked.

"Kira!" Flay shouted as she got off a helicopter.

"Flay?" Kira said smiling.

"I'm glad that you're well!" She said.

Yzak couldn't help but stare at the red haired, blue eyed beauty. A light blush filled Yzak's cheeks as she walked by. Dearka nudged Yzakseeing that his friend had taken a liking to thered head.

"She ain't easy on the eyes now is she?" Dearka teased.

Yzak blushed madly and said, "Fuck you."

"What time?" Dearka joked.

"Sorry I don't swing that way." Yzak snarled.

"Hey, I'm not the one that brought it up." Dearka retorted.

"I see they're the same as always." Cagalli commented.

"Look! There's a boat out yonder!" Lacus said pointing out a small boat docking on the other side of their camp.

Everyone walked outto the beach and saw that Sai, Kuzzey, and Miriellia all emerged froma boat carrying their belongings.

"Sorry about us being late." Sai apologized the narrowed his eyes at Kuzzey and then added, "but this dummy insisted that we bring kegs."

Kuzzey sweat dropped as he said, "I mean what kind of beach camp out is there without kegs?"

"Five bucks Yzak gets drunk first." Dearka whispered in Kira's ear.

Kira tried hard to stifle a laugh but all failed and recovered by saying, "How much liquor did you purchase?"

Kuzzey gave a mischievous grin and said, "About three coolers or so."

"Kira and I will unload them." Athrun offered as Dearka was busy staring at Miriellia.

Finally deciding to make his move Dearka went over to Miriellia and put his arm around her shoulders and said, "Hey! Long time no see."

Miriellia got out of his touch and said, "I could say the same for you."

"Aw come on now Mir!" Dearka laughed.

Miriellia narrowed her eyes and said, "Don't call me that."

Lacus, sensing the tension said, "Well, what should we do first?"

There was a complete silence until when Athrun and Kira came back.

"Well, what are we doing?" Athrun asked.

"We're trying to figure out what to do." Yzak snapped.

Athrun ignored him and looked over to Sai and Kuzzey who seemed to be in deep thought.

"Oh! I know!" Lacus smirked. "Why don't we play truth or dare?"

"That's a baby game." Flay whined.

"I haven't played that since I got out of middle school." Kuzzey laughed.

"Yeah, same here." Sai said.

"I think I'll play!" Dearka laughed taking a keg out of the cooler.

"I guess I'll go with Dearka." Miriellia sighed as she took a keg out of the cooler as well. "How much harm could a game of truth or dare do?"

"I'm with Miriellia." Flay said as she took a keg too.

"I agree with Miriellia." Kira said. "Truth or dare can't be that bad."

Lacus went over and took a keg out next as Sai, Kuzzey, Cagalli, and Athrun all followed leaving Yzak standing there sour mouthed.

"Lacus you're going to drink?" Kira asked surprised.

"Of course! What? Do you think only big tough men drink?" Lacus asked.

"No-I." Kira stammered as Lacus took his hand and squeezed it.

"What's the matter Yzak? Can't hold your liquor?" Athrun teased.

"Damn you Zala! I'm in!" Yzak said taking a bottle out of the cooler as well.

They all formed a circle; each one sitting on their own beach towels or in each other's laps. Cagalli sat in Athrun's lap, Lacus sat next to Kira holding his hand, Dearka sat very close to Miriellia and Flay sat next to Yzak while Sai and Kuzzey sat on opposite sides of the circle.

"Who wants to go first?" Kuzzey asked.

"I'll go." Flay volunteered.

"Okay." Kira said.

"Yzak." Flay snickered. "Truth or dare."

"I think not." Yzak said as he opened his keg.

"Okay new rule." Sai said. "Whoever chickens out on a dare has to take off all their clothes and go skinny dipping in the ocean."

"Catch me if you can, you damn natural." Yzak muttered.

"Oh don't worry Yzak." Dearka snickered. "We'll make you do it. Even if we have to force you to."

Yzak gritted his teeth in anger and said, "All right truth."

"And here's another one. You only get one truth." Athrun added.

"Said who Zala?" Yzak snarled.

"The water looks really cold today." Athrun taunted.

"Fine! Dare!" Yzak shouted.

"You shouldn't have done that!" Flay smiled. "I dare you to take off your shirt and run down the beach screaming I'm a hobo!"

"What is this?" Yzak snarled.

"You got five seconds." Athrun smiled evilly.

Yzak spit at the ground and reluctantly took off his Hawaiian, green beach shirt and started running muttering, "I'm a hobo."

"I can't hear you!" Flay shouted.

"I'm a hobo!" Yzak shouted.

"Louder!" Cagalli mocked.

"I'm a hobo!" Yzak shouted as he ran down the beach and back chanting it.

"This should make for some very good black mail." Athrun snickered as he held out a mini camcorder.

"Athrun!" Lacus scolded as Yzak came back.

"My turn." Yzak said as he put his shirt back on. "Dearka truth or dare."

"I'm going to say dare." Dearka said.

"I dare you to play tonsil hockey with Miriellia." Yzak smirked.

"With pleasure." Dearka said as he looked over to Miriellia who was backing away from him.

"Oh no you don't." Miriellia said as she stood up.

"To the lake!" Kuzzey teased.

"Kuzzey!" Miriellia groaned.

"To the lake!" Sai shouted as he sipped his drink.

Kuzzey held up his drink and saluted her with it as he took a sip, "Sorry Mir."

"Go on Mir! Dearka awaits!" Sai snickered as Flay looked at Sai.

"I'll show you how to get it done." Dearka challenged.

"Oh no, it's me who's going to show you!" Miriellia said accepting the challenge.

She grabbed Dearka's face and pulled it to hers as they shared a forceful kiss in a battle for the dominant one. In the end Dearka gave up and succumbed to Miriellia as Athrun taped them.

"Yoo hoo! You can stop now." Cagalli said.

Dearka and Miriellia were now in their own world, laying in the sand, on the beach as the afternoon sun loomed overhead.

"Dearka, I never knew that you had it in for her." Yzak mocked taking a sip from his drink.

"Okay love birds." Sai said pulling them apart.

Their illusion was broken as Miriellia blushed madly while Dearka sat there with a big grin on his face.

"It's my turn now." Dearka said as he looked around the circle. "Kira, truth or dare?"

"I'll say truth." Kira said.

"That's the only one you get." Cagalli warned.

"I know." Kira smiled.

"Did you ever think Cagalli was hot when you first met her?" Dearka asked knowing their story.

A blush filled Kira's cheeks as he said, "I thought she was a guy when I first met her."

"You what?" Cagalli shouted enraged.

"I'm sorry!" Kira stammered covering his head ready for his twin's attack.

She bonked him on the head leaving a big bump on it as Lacus rubbed Kira's head.

"Isn't that sweet?" Flay laughed as she saw Kira and Lacus together the way they were.

Athrun naturally caught everything on tape and asked Kira, "Kira any words for the camera?"

"Not now Athrun." Kira said as he put his hand to the camera.

"Your turn idiot." Cagalli snapped fuming.

"Sai, truth or dare." Kira asked.

"Dare." Sai said.

Kira got a twisted smile on his face and said, "Grope Flay anywhere you want."

A blush filled Sai's cheeks as he said, "I can't do that!"

"To the ocean! To the ocean!" Miriellia laughed taking a sip of her drink.

"Miriellia!" Sai sighed.

"Pay back's a bitch isn't it?" Miriellia asked.

"To the lake it is!" Sai shouted as he began stripping all his clothes as he ran to the ocean.

The girls screamed as all the guys looked away. Athrun looked away while he left the camera running taping Sai. They heard Sai jump in with a splash.

"Sai! Put some clothes on!" Kuzzey shouted while his hands covered his eyes.

"Refreshing! I'd rather die than touch Flay!" Sai snickered.

"Sai you bastard!" Flay shouted as she began picking up all his clothes and running away with them.

"Flay come back here!" Sai shouted as Cagalli, Lacus, and Miriellia cheered her on. "Too damn bad! I'm coming for my clothes!"

Everyone heard Sai run out of the water as he went chasing after Flay.

"A naked man is chasing after me!" Flay shouted as she ran away.

Sai was quickly catching up to her as she threw his clothes in his face and ran and hid behind Yzak, who didn't seem to mind.

"Salute!" Cagalli laughed as she started on a second keg.

After Sai was done getting dressed he got back into the circle and said, "Miss Lacus truth or dare."

"Truth." Lacus answered.

"Have you and Kira ever fucked?" Sai laughed hysterically as he started on his second keg.

A blush filled both their cheeks as Kira said, "Well…"

"Kira's a pimp! Congrats man!" Kuzzey said as he patted Kira on the back. "How many times?"

Kira sighed annoyed and asked, "Ask someone Lacus."

Lacus nodded and said, "Athrun, truth or dare?"

"I'm going to go with dare." Athrun said calmly.

Lacus giggled and said, "Touch Cagalli as you two make out."

Everyone gasped at Lacus's comment as Athrun recovered first. He grinned and attacked Cagalli's mouth as he forced her onto the sand. Athrun got on top of her and started to caress her breasts making her blush madly. All the guy's cheered as Lacus taped the both of them.

"So much for black mail Athrun!" She laughed.

Yzak took a final sip of his third drink and buzzed as hell looked over to Flay and smirked, "Let's emulate them shall we?"

"Yzak what are you?" Flay asked as Yzak turned towards her and grabbed her thin waist.

She put her hands on his shoulders as he leaned in towards her and kissed her. Flay tried to pull away but found herself enjoying this.

"Look at Yzak!" Dearka laughed as Lacus turned the camera over to them.

"This was unexpected." Kira muttered. O.o

Yzak tasted of beer while Flay tasted of the same thing but with a little mint.

"My turn!" Dearka said tickling Miriellia.

She let out a surprised squeal as Dearka and her were engaged in another make out session.

"What is this?" Kuzzey asked. "A make out party?"

Lacus was so busy laughing while taping everyone she didn't see Kira come up behind her and kissed her neck. She giggled madly and dropped the camera focusing on Yzak and Flay only. Sai and Kuzzey shrugged then went over to the cooler and took out the Tequila Athrun brought. Sai picked up two shot glasses and poured one for Kuzzey and himself.

"Cheers man!" Kuzzey said as he took out lime wedges.

They downed their shots and waited for the others to satisfy their horny needs. Sai looked over at a laundry basket which seemed to be filled with water balloons and whatnot. Sai grinned and said, "Hey Kuzzey!"

Kuzzey walked over a little flushed from the drink and said, "What?"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sai asked.

"What are you thinking?" Kuzzey asked as Sai dragged him over to the laundry basket filled with water balloons.

Sai and Kuzzey grinned again as they picked up super soakers and shouted, "Water fight!"

The charged over to the teens on the beach and sprayed them with the freezing cold water. Cagalli and Athrun screamed as they ran away while Yzak and Flay were nowhere to be seen.

Dearka and Miriellia looked pissed as hell as Dearka ran over towards Kuzzey. He tackled Kuzzey hard on the ground and saw the basket filled with water balloons.

"Gotcha!" Sai shouted as he squirted water on Dearka's head.

Dearka took Kuzzey's super soaker and squirted Sai back.

Lacus and Kira ran over and joined the party as they picked up water balloons.

And thus began the great water balloon fight.


	2. Water Balloons and Chicken Fights

CHAPTER 2:

Lacus giggled as she hit Kira with a water balloon and saw Kira turn towards her surprised. Lacus started running away before Kira had a reaction to what she did as he took his water balloon and threw it at Dearka. Dearka was already packing a lot of water in his super soaker as he squirted Kira who dodged it in the nick of time. Cagalli was chasing Lacus as Athrun chased Dearka. Sai and Kuzzey were throwing water balloons at each others heads. And Flay and Yzak… Well, nobody knows where they are right now but we all have a pretty good idea of what they are doing.

Lacus took a water gun and squirted Miriellia in the face with it as Miriellia threw one and made it pop in mid air causing them to both get wet. Dearka threw a water balloon at Sai but missed and hit Miriellia in the head instead.

"Dearka!" Miriellia shouted as she took the whole basket and chucked it at his head.

Dearka was too flabbergasted to say anything and caught it. The water balloons inside exploded with massive force as Dearka ran after Miriellia, who hid behind Kira, who wasn't watching what was going on. Dearka dumped the whole basket on both their heads as Kira turned around and got Dearka in the face with the super soaker.

Dearka went running in the other direction towards Sai and Kuzzey who were chasing Lacus and Cagalli.

**:MEANWHILE:**

"Do you think they care we're gone?" Flay asked as they walked into a cave holding Yzak's hand.

"Not a chance." Yzak said. "And if they did who cares?"

"Good." Flay smirked.

"You know for that dare on the beach? This is payback." Yzak whispered into her ear.

Flay giggled as Yzak backed her up into the wall. He began kissing the base of her neck as she started to unbutton his shirt. Her hands ran over Yzak's chest causing shivers to go down his spine. Flay could tell that he didn't have any experience in this field but she didn't care. She remembered how inexperienced Kira was and damn! Was that boy kinky! So if all coordinators were this good she was ready to let Yzak take her to another world right then and there.

**:BACK ON THE BEACH:**

Lacus ran into a thick underbrush of trees as Kira followed her. Lacus laughed as she tripped over a root and Kira followed soon after landing on top of her. Kira smiled and so did Lacus as Kira closed his eyes and leaned into her. Athrun ran in with his camera and right before their lips met Athrun hit Kira in the head with a water balloon causing them both to get wet.

"Any words for the camera?" Athrun snickered.

"I do!" Cagalli shouted as she hit Athrun in the face with a water balloon.

"Cagalli!" Athrun shouted. "My camera!"

"Whatcha gonna do about it?" Cagalli smirked.

Athrun smiled and said, "This!"

He pressed Cagalli's lips to his own as he took a water balloon and hit it on top of Cagalli's head.

"Athrun! That was a cheap shot!" Cagalli shouted as she ran after him ready to tackle him.

Kira kissed Lacus on the cheek and they ran out holding hands. Everyone was still hyped up about the water fight and wanted to go on but all the water balloons were gone and the super soakers had long since run out of water.

Everyone now had their flip flops off and they were soaked down the their underwear.

"Who's up for swimming in the ocean?" Dearka asked.

"Be my guest!" Miriellia laughed as she pushed him into the incoming wave.

Everyone bust out laughing like it was the funniest thing ever as Dearka shouted, "Hey now I'm wet!"

"It really doesn't matter since you were wet before!" Sai laughed.

"So you won't mind if I do this?" Kira asked pushing Sai in, making him do a belly flop.

Kuzzey started laughing like a hyena and Dearka came out and picked up Miriellia like a sack of potatoes.

"Put me down!" Miriellia laughed as she hit his back. Dearka waded in deeper as he fell forward sending Miriellia and him into the ocean's waves.

"We're next!" Kira laughed as he picked up Lacus bridal style and jumped into the ocean.

"Cannon Ball!" Kuzzey shouted as he ran in like an idiot.

Athrun ran in after Cagalli until they both fell into the water.

Everyone started jumping on each other and splashing water on each other like no tomorrow!

"Chicken fight!" Cagalli shouted as she got on top of Athrun's shoulders.

Dearka then hoisted Miriellia onto his shoulders as Kira followed their example.

"Aw what the hell?" Sai said as he got on top of Kuzzey's shoulders.

Everyone was already buzzed as hell so they started laughing all over again.

Miriellia started fighting Cagalli who lost immediately against the fiery blonde and started to go after Lacus who fell down at the first push.

"My turn!" Sai laughed as he and Cagalli started chicken fighting.

Both of them started fighting like girl's slapping each other from a distance only hitting hands until Cagalli pushed Sai off of Kuzzey and threw her hands up victorious.

"World chicken fighting champion!" Cagalli shouted as Athrun went under water and came back up facing her.

"A kiss for the winner!" Athrun shouted as he gave Cagalli a peck on the lips.

"Athrun and Cagalli sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Kuzzey and Sai started singing as the had their arms around each other.

Lacus started laughing with Miriellia as both girls shouted, "Girls versus guys!"

Lacus got on top of Miriellia as Cagalli got on top of Sai. Kira got on top of Athrun as Kuzzey whined, "I don't have a partner now!"

"Fuck you man!" Dearka laughed. "I'm just watchin the show." He started laughing as he smirked rubbing his chin.

"Pervert." Miriellia muttered.

"I heard that Miriellia!" Dearka called.

"Oh damn." Miriellia said sarcastically.

"But that's the way you like it don't you? Nice and kinky!" Dearka shouted laughing his head off.

The next chicken battle continued this time leaving Kira and Athrun victorious!

"Yeah man!" Athrun said giving Kira a high five.

"A kiss for the winner!" Kuzzey laughed.

"Fuck you man! I'm straight!" Athrun laughed.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Dearka shouted.

Athrun gave Kira a noogie as he kissed his hair.

"That's cheating!" Kuzzey whined.

"You didn't say where." Athrun mocked.

Everyone had grown tired of the ocean and got out hungry.

"I got the munchies." Kira laughed as he held his stomach.

"Me too." Miriellia agreed.

"And I brought them!" Lacus smiled as she pointed to a giant cooler literally over flowing with food.

Everyone gaped as Miriellia asked, "Um, how are we going to cook it?"

"Oh! I didn't think of that!" Lacus said holding her hands to her face.

"BONFIRE!" Athrun laughed.

Kira laughed as the two friends walked off to go get some fire wood. Dearka, Kuzzey, and Sai began digging a hole. Miriellia and Lacus busied themselves with getting the food unpackaged. Cagalli went looking for sticks to help roast the hot dogs.

"So Kira." Athrun said as they gathered palms and other wood off the floor. "How far have you actually gotten with Lacus?"

"Athrun!" Kira shouted surprised. "I don't ask what you and my sister do!"

"I'll tell you if you tell me." Athrun said.

"Well, to tell you the truth we've only done it twice." Kira admitted blushing. "I mean with the kids around."

Athrun tried to hold in a snicker as he asked, "That's all?"

"I told you now you tell me!" Kira protested.

"Damn! That's all?" Athrun laughed.

"Be serious now!" Kira scolded.

"This is too funny!" Athrun continued laughing.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you anything!" Kira said angrily.

"Okay! Okay! I'm done." Athrun panted holding his side. "Actually Kira, we've done it too many times to count."

Kira almost fell over from shock. Holy crap! He never knew that Athrun had it in him! And his sister too!

"What? Do you do it everyday?" Kira stammered.

"Probably." Athrun said stroking his chin. "Sometimes even more. On the table, on the couch, on the floor, on the desk, in the air vent, hell on the fuckin roof! Fun times my friend!"

The thought of his sister Cagalli and his best friend boning were too much for Kira to picture.

"Dirty thoughts!" Kira shouted holding his head.

Athrun busted out laughing again as they returned.

"What's so funny?" Cagalli asked.

Kira looked at Cagalli and shouted, "I'll never be the same again!"

"Athrun what did you tell him?" Cagalli asked.

"How you snore really loud at night." Athrun teased.

"I do not! Athrun!" Cagalli shouted.

"Hey! You were snoring that one night after we-" Athrun said but stopped right in the middle of his sentence.

"That's enough Athrun!" Cagalli said dragging him away from Kira.

I hate to think how many times they're going to screw when they're married. If they do it as much as I thinkthey do... Now damn they'll skip right through brunch (AN: Brunch is breakfast and lunch put together.) and into the night! Kira thought as he made a face.

"Hey Dearka!" Miriellia called.

"Yeah?" Dearka asked.

"What happened to Flay and Yzak?" She asked.

"Yeah, as a matter a fact where are they?" Dearka asked.

"Come to think of it they've been gone for awhile." Kira added.

"Then, we must do our duty and spy on them while they do whatever it is they're doing!" Dearka snickered winking.

"That's not very nice Dearka!" Miriellia scolded.

"Said who? I don't hear you complaining about what we did in front of everyone!" Dearka winked and then dipped her and kissed her cheek.

"Horn dog!" Miriellia teased as he let her back on her feet.

"Thank you!" Dearka bowed.

Miriellia rolled her eyes as Yzak and Flay came back holding hands.

"Where have you been?" Cagalli asked.

"Just walking around." Flay said still flushed.

"Sure…" Cagalli smirked.

"You don't have to lie Yzak. We all know what you did." Dearka laughed.

"Damn straight! You screwed Flay!" Sai laughed as he poured himself a shot.

Yzak blushed wildly as he said, "Mind your own business you damn natural!"

"Was it kinky?" Kuzzey laughed.

"You damn naturals need to learn some manners!" Yzak shouted.

"Or better yet, you need to control your temper." Athrun mocked.

"One day Zala!" Yzak shouted.

"One day what?" Athrun asked.

"Hey! The fire's starting!" Kuzzey announced.

"Food!" Cagalli laughed as she grabbed a stick and put a hotdog on it.

Athrun took a hamburger and put it over the fire as Cagalli cooked her hotdog. Everyone took what they wanted and started cooking their food.

Cagalli's was done first and as she blew it Athrun was starting to get ideas… She slowly began to eat the hotdog as it steamed. Athrun found himself jealous of the hotdog as he whispered in Cagalli's ear, "I like the way you eat that hotdog."

"Athrun!" Cagalli laughed almost spitting out the hotdog.

"Funny! The pretty lights!" Kuzzey laughed as he looked at the fire.

"Damn there goes our bet." Dearka whispered to Kira.

They had set up a bet that Yzak would get drunk first and there was Kuzzey smashed as hell, standing there looking at the fire. Without another word Kuzzey took the Tequila bottle held it to his chest and passed out.

"Damn! One down! Nine to go!" Sai cackled.

"Looks like he's not far ahead." Athrun whispered to Kira who sweat dropped.

"Let's have a contest! Who can eat the most?" Miriellia suggested.

"Um Mir, there isn't anymore food to eat. We already ate most of it. If you still want some you can have it." Dearka said opening his mouth showing her chewed up food.

"Dearka! Gross!" Miriellia said looking away.

"Your loss." Dearka laughed as he swallowed the last of the hamburger.

"My munchies!" Kira laughed as he ran away with a bag of potato chips.

Cagalli put her hand to her head as Athrun filmed him and said, "Damn this is hilarious!"

"Now what are we going to do?" Dearka asked.

Lacus gave a small giggle as she took out two pink die from a tent.

"Lacus what are those?" Kira asked curiously.

Lacus giggled and said, "I've been saving these for awhile."

"What are they?" Sai asked as he hobbled over.

"Lacus!" Kira gasped as he saw what was written on the dice.

They were dirty dice! On one die it said; kiss, blow, suck, eat, lick, and squeeze. The other die it had a question mark, breast, above waist, lips, below waist, and ear.

"Are those what I think they are?" Miriellia asked.

"Dirty dice! Those are the shit!" Dearka laughed.

"Shall we play then?" Sai asked.

"Let's make this more interesting then." Lacus said as she took out a few bottles of whipped cream.


	3. How Dirty Are Dirty Dice?

CHAPTER 3:

"Okay Lacus, you go first." Sai laughed.

Lacus giggled and gave the die a roll. The die said squeeze, and above waist.

"Kira, my man, you have to squeeze her tits." Sai laughed.

Kira blushed and then looked at Lacus who was acting innocent. He sighed and squeezed her breast for a few seconds and took his hand off.

"Your turn Sai." Kira said.

"Fuck you all! I ain't doin shit with a guy!" Sai shouted as he ran off and into the ocean.

"What's his problem?" Yzak asked.

Kira handed the dice to Athrun who had his hand outstretched. Athrun gave the dice a good, long shake and let them roll out onto the table they were all seated at. One die said eat and the other read below waist.

"Now I dare you to do it to Cagalli." Kira snickered.

"How do I do that?" Athrun asked.

"Athrun, Athrun, Athrun! That's what I brought out the whipped cream for!" Lacus snickered as she showed him the bottles sitting to the left of her.

Athrun gave a mischievous smile and walked over to Cagalli who was redder than a cherry. Athrun sprayed the whipped cream on her crotch and began to lick it off ever so slowly.

"Get a room." Yzak scoffed.

Once Athrun was done he mocked, "Perhaps you could tell us where to find one Yzak, seeing as you and Flay already found one."

Everyone started to 'oooo' because Yzak had gotten dissed so bad.

"Treated!" Dearka shouted.

"Dearka you traitor!" Yzak shouted.

"I drink to you man!" Dearka said as he got the tequila bottle out from a passed out Kuzzey on the floor. He poured himself a shot as Athrun looked over to Dearka and threw the dice to him. Dearka caught the dice and smirked saying, "My turn huh?"

He gave the die a long shake and when he finally let them fall onto the table everyone was anxious to see what it was and who got what. One die said kiss and the other had the question mark.

"Gimmie some of that shit!" Yzak said as he took a small swig from the bottle. He leaned over and then stood up straight saying. "Damn that feels good going down!"

"I say kiss Miriellia's nipple with her top off." Athrun smirked.

"I'm going along with Athrun this time." Yzak laughed.

"With pleasure." Dearka said as he started to pull up Miriellia's shirt revealing her orange bikini below.

He kissed her nipple as Miriellia turned beat red.

"You little bastard Dearka." Miriellia muttered.

"Your turn Miss Flay." Dearka shouted as he threw the dice over to her.

"If she catches this the apocalypsewill happen!" Kiramuttered to Lacus.

Athrun hearing this chimed in, "And Sai's not gay!"

Surprisingly she caught the dice.

"Sound the bells!" Kira shouted. "She actually caught something!"

"Shut up Kira!" Flat pouted as she rolled the dice out onto the table.

The first die said lick and the other above waist.

"I dare you to do it to Yzak." Dearka said.

"Fine." Flay pouted as she walked over to Yzak and licked a trail up from his swim boxers line to his belly button.

It was evident that Yzak now had an erection. Yzak then handed the dice over to Miriellia. She gave them a lazy roll and ended up getting this: eat, and below waist. Miriellia groaned as Dearka put his arms behind his head and said, "I'm waitin baby."

This earned his a hard smack across the face as Yzak handed Miriellia the whipped cream and said, "Go ahead Mir."

He snickered, enjoying his own joke as Miriellia sprayed a lot of whipped cream into Dearka's face.

"Not there!" Dearka sputtered.

Miriellia got on top of him and straddled him saying, "I'm not finished with you yet."

She began to lick the whipped cream off of his face ever so slowly. She licked by his eyes and his nose. Then, she started on his forehead and finally licked the whipped cream even slower off his lips.

Damn her, Dearka thought feeling his hardness rub up against Miriellia's flat belly.

Miriellia then took the last of the whipped cream off Dearka's nose with her finger and said, "Your turn Lacus."

Lacus blushed and said, "All right."

As she caught the dice she gave a nervous smile. Lacus gave the dice a roll to reveal something fairly easy. All she had to do was blow someone's ear.

"I dare you to blow Athrun's ear." Miriellia smirked.

"Dear, Mir! He is my ex-fiancé!" Lacus protested.

"Go ahead you pink haired princess." Dearka laughed as he walked over to the color to grab a Corona.

Lacus blushed and blew gently on Athrun's ear, making his face redden a little.

"Any words for the camera Athrun?" Kira snickered as Athrun snatched away his camera.

"You pussy, Kira." Athrun scowled.

"I am what I eat!" Kira laughed.

This earned him a hard nudge from Lacus. Kira blushed and put his hand behind his head, sweat dropping. The sun was now lowerin the afternoon sky. It was fairly warm and no one knew what else to do… Their game of 'Dirty Dice' was starting to bore them immensely. After all, the couples hadn't been able to keep their hands off each other since the start. My, my, what influence alcohol has on the young and the gullible. Cough-Kuzzey-cough.

"How about we bring out the hard stuff?" Athrun laughed as he took out a bottle of sake.

**NEXT CHAPTER:** _Whipped cream and Sake_


	4. Whipped Cream and Sake

**_TRUTH OR DARE_**

Author's note: Thank you for being so patient to all my fans! I really appreciate your reviews! Sorry it took so long! Please keep them coming! And now I present to you the next chapter of Truth or Dare!

CHAPTER: 4

"Athrun!" Cagalli laughed. "We'll all pass out before we finish the bottle!"

"That's the whole point." Athrun grinned.

Kira snickered as he took the bottle out of Athrun's hands, "So what are we waiting for?"

"Well, there's a catch. We all can play strip poker. Same rules as everyone knows. Winner gets some sake and the loser has to do a truth or dare in addition to loosing a piece of their clothing." Athrun laughed.

"Hell let's go!" Yzak laughed.

Sai came back and sweat dropped at Yzak's sudden outburst. No one had ever seen Yzak like this. He was always one to sneer and be serious and right now he was acting the part of a child. Flay squealed and laughed along with him.

"I brought cards!"A familiar voice said.

It wasn't any of the people that were there already… In fact it was a green haired chocolate-eyed boy. He was wearing a white shirt, a red Hawaiian looking shirt over it and blue surf shorts. He carried his flip-flops in one hand and the deck of cards in the other.

"Nicol?" Lacus asked surprised.

"In the flesh! Sorry I'm late." Nicol smiled.

"I thought you weren't coming because of your piano concert." Dearka said.

"Well I finished earlier than I thought so I came here. The reverend said that all of you were on the beach so I came here searching for all of you." Nicol explained.

"Awesome! Now we're really gonna have fun!" Dearka laughed.

"Let's play! Let's play!" Lacus giggled, very excited about it.

It was now late afternoon and things were gonna get heated up whether they liked it or not. Nicol shuffled the cards and dealed them out to the buzzed players that were sitting at the table before him. He opened the cooler and then took out a Corona and put some salt and lime in it.

"A toast to all of us right here!" Nicol said as he raised his Corona.

"Things are about to get interesting." Dearka whispered in Miriellia's ear.

"Tell me about it. You got something in mind?" Miriellia asked, glaring at a grinning Dearka right there.

"No! For once I wasn't thinking dirty! I promise!" Dearka explained in a quick manner as he held his arms up.

"You'd better not!" Miriellia ordered.

Dearka regained himself and stroked his chin saying, "Some of the ideas I have right now may not be worth saying."

That earned him a bop on the head from Miriellia as she walked off towards a chatting Lacus and Cagalli.

"What ever is the problem Miriellia?" Lacus asked as she looked at Miriellia.

"Oh nothing." Miriellia huffed. "It's just that someone can't keep their mind out of the gutter!"

Dearka sweat dropped and retreated towards Yzak. Nicol had begun dealing the cards. Everyone sat there tense as they all put their cards down.

"If I fold does that mean I loose?" Dearka asked.

Yzak smirked and said, "Well we all know who lost."

Dearka sweat dropped and then said, "Here goes the shirt!"

Everyone laughed at Dearka's boldness except for Miriellia, who was crossing her arms looking away.

"Who won?" Sai asked.

"I think I did." Kira said throwing down four aces and a jack which was wild, so in a manner of speaking five. Everyone sweat dropped as Kira said. "Now for the dare for Dearka. Dress up like a girl and sing I'm a Barbie Girl!"

"What the hell?" Dearka asked shocked and nearly falling out of his chair.

Yzak snickered and shouted, "Do it bitch!"

Miriellia, eager for revenge took out an extra swimsuit she had packed and smirked, "We're waiting Dearka!"

Dearka said, "Oh no! You'll have to take me down in a fight!"

Too Late! Yzak, Sai, and Athrun were all holding Dearka down as Miriellia dressed him up in a bikini that was way too small for him!

"No!" Dearka shouted as he lashed out.

Lacus took out a stereo and looked for the song Barbie Girl by Aqua.

"This is so blackmail on you Dearka!" Yzak laughed in a drunken manner as he filmed Dearka.

"Can't I just go and jump in the ocean?" Dearka whined blushing.

"Not unless you wanna loose your pants next." Athrun said.

Kira just sat there in amusement as Lacus said, "Okay Dearka! Your song is ready!"

"Do I have to?" Dearka groaned.

"Hell ya!" Kira laughed as he chugged down his sake.

The music started playing as Dearka sang, "I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie world! Imagination! Life is your creation! You can brush my hair and undress me everywhere! Life in plastic is fantastic!"

Yzak was on the floor laughing his head off as Flay laughed with him.

"Oh my god!" Flay panted.

"What's the matter with you people? Where do you come up with this?" Nicol asked.

Halfway through the song Lacus stopped it and laughed, "I think Dearka has endured enough torture!"

"Thank you!" Dearka shouted as he took off the bikini top and the bottom, "Freedom!"

Nicol handed out the cards again and this time it was Athrun's turn to loose. Athrun had absolutely nothing. Yzak had won… Amazingly since he was drunk.

"I dare Athrun… To act like a stripper for Cagalli!" Yzak laughed.

"What the hell?" Athrun asked.

"You know you want to!" Lacus teased.

"It's not like she hasn't seen me naked before!" Athrun laughed as he took off his shirt ever so slowly.

"Athrun!" Cagalli squealed.

To add to the mood Lacus put on 50 cent, Candy Shop. He then sat on her lap facing her and started to grind with her. Cagalli blushed a deep shade of pink. Kira was taping all of this without Athrun knowing. He then untied his swim shorts in a teasing way as he continued to strip.

"You should be a professional stripper Athrun!" Nicol teased.

"You suck balls!" Yzak sniggered.

"You're just jealous that I'm so seductive." Athrun retorted.

"Keep telling yourself that Athrun." Cagalli mocked.

"That's not what you said in bed last night!" Athrun smiled kissing her lips.

She pushed him away and smacked his chest, "In your dreams."

The song ended as Athrun stopped stripping. His strong abs glowed in the sun with the water that had still not dried off. This literally made Cagalli drool.

When Athrun sat back down, he accidentally sat on a whipped cream bottle. The sweet, foamy substance shot out at Nicol and hit him on the side of his neck.

"Damn it Athrun! Keep whatever it is in your pants to yourself!" Nicol mocked.

"Do like this?" Athrun shouted as he took the whipped cream bottle and tried to get Nicol again.

Nicol dodged as it hit a drunk Yzak. Startled Yzak asked, "Flay, will you lick it off for me?"

"Sure." Flay smiled as she started licking Yzak's chest.

"That's it!" Yzak moaned.

"Get a room!" Kira shouted.

"My virgin eyes!" Sai squealed.

"We've already found one." Flay snickered.

"Sai, your eyes haven't been virgin for a long time. Remember that fat lady with the jeans way too small for her?" Miriellia asked.

"I'm going to start bleeding from the eyes!" Sai screamed. "Horrible things going through my head!"

"How about some of those nasty things go through your head with me?" Dearka smiled seductively as he put his arm around Miriellia.

"I think not." Miriellia sighed as she squirted whipped cream all over Dearka's face.

"Women never play fair damn it!" Dearka said as he walked around blindly, tripping over a beach chair and into Lacus.

"Hey! Stay off my woman!" Kira drunkenly said.

"You people all suck, you know that?" Dearka groaned.

"Not as much as you do." Athrun laughed.

"Pussy." Yzak shouted at Athrun.

"I am what I eat!" Athrun retorted.

"One more nasty comment Athrun and I swear I will-" Cagalli threatened.

"You love me too much." Athrun teased.

"Kira let's emulate everyone shall we?" Lacus giggled.

She grabbed Kira's face as she kissed him passionately. Kira was taken aback by Lacus's sudden gesture but started to give in to Lacus.

"Break it up love birds!" Sai said as he put whipped cream on the couple's heads.

Lacus squealed in surprise as Kira tackled Sai.

"Oh no. Here we go again." Miriellia groaned.

"Whipped Cream fight!" Nicol shouted.


	5. Tip It Over!

**TRUTH OR DARE**

_Author's Note: At last! The next chapter of truth or dare is here! Enjoy! _

CHAPTER 5:

"DAMN YOU KIRA!" Sai shouted as he fell face first into the sand.

"Serves you right!" Kira laughed.

"I wonder how whipped cream would taste with tequila." Flay wondered aloud.

"Let's find out!" A drunken Yzak laughed as he poured them both a drink.

"Miriellia!" Dearka called as Miriellia took a whipped cream bottle off the table and looked at Dearka.

"Yes, Dearka?" She said sweetly as she hid the can behind her back.

"Wanna make out?" Dearka asked.

"And here I thought you said something intelligent for once!" Miriellia shouted as she pushed the nozzle on the can and poured the foamy content onto Dearka's head.

"Not my hair!" Dearka groaned.

"Do not talk to me." Miriellia snapped as Dearka grabbed her from behind.

"Sorry honey." Dearka smirked as he took some whipped cream out of his hair and threw it into Miriellia's hair.

"Dearka!" She shouted angrily.

Meanwhile Kira and Lacus were having their own fun playing with the whipped cream. (Now remember that they are both very buzzed.) The pair had indulged in a game of _I spray you then you spray me and we lick it off each other._

Nicol and Sai were now bringing out the shaving cream since the whipped cream that they were spraying each other with was now gone.

"So it's on now?" Sai shouted.

"It's been on!" Nicol shouted back as he took a bottle of shaving cream out of his back swim trunk outfit.

"Let's take this outside!" Sai shouted.

"We are outside!" Nicol said annoyed.

"Well watch this!" Sai laughed as he went over to the passed out Kuzzey on a towel by the tent.

Sai took the shaving cream and started to draw on Kuzzey's face with it. Nicol watched in amazement.

How could Sai be so stupid, Nicol thought to himself.

"Come and join me!" Sai laughed.

Nicol sighed and walked over. They were so busy with drawing on Kuzzey's face they didn't notice Dearka come behind them. He was about to get them with the whipped cream when he noticed Lacus and Kira go into the tent. He grinned and tapped both on the shoulder. Kuzzey looked funny. He had ablue beard and mustache. They made him have bushy eyebrows and were starting on his chest hair.

"Listen dude's he's not complete until he has hair. And with that he gave Kuzzey the Afro of the year.

Dearka stepped back to admire his work.

"What now?" Nicol asked.

Dearka called for a group huddle, "I just saw Lacus and Kira go into the tent."

"Whatcha you got in mind?" Nicol smirked.

"We'll tip the tent over." Dearka laughed.

Sai laughed madly and repeated, "Tip it over!"

"On the count of three." Dearka laughed.

"One two." Nicol started.

"Three!" Sai shouted as he ran towards the tent chanting. "Tip it over! Tip it over!"

All three men ran toward it and tipped it with as much force as they could. When they heard screams from inside the tent they knew what was going on. All three fell down into the sand laughing hysterically. When they saw whom came out they laughed even harder. Kira came out first desperately trying to pull up his swim trunks from his knees. Lacus followed as she pulled a shirt on top of her. They knew what had been going on when they looked at the couple's disheveled hair.

"You guys were screwing!" Sai gasped for air.

"Kira and Lacus sitting in a tent!" Dearka sang.

"F-U-C-K-I-N-G!" Nicol and Dearka sang in unison.

Lacus blushed madly as Athrun came up filming once again and shouted, "Where's the action? What did I miss?"

"Athrun put that thing down!" Cagalli demanded.

"Athrun does not want to put it down because he likes what he sees." Athrun laughed as he focused the camera on Cagalli's breasts.

"Athrun Zala!" Cagalli shouted as she snatched the camera away.

"Let's play another game of truth or dare!" Miriellia suggested.

"And spin the bottle!" Lacus piped up.

"I'm liking the start." Athrun grinned as he eyed the camera Cagalli had in her hand.

"Count me in!" Yzak laughed as he brought over a whole cooler of kegs.

Athrun took out a Heineken and bottle of Puckers. Cagalli took out a Bud Light and so did Lacus. Yzak started on another Corona. Sai took out the half finished bottle of tequila. Nicol started on a wine cooler, as did Miriellia. Dearka took out cranberry juice and vodka and poured a glass for himself and Flay. Kira started on the Puckers.

They all sat down around the fire close to one another. They all sat on the blanket and watched each other. They all looked so silly. Everyone one of them had whipped cream or shaving cream all over themselves. Whether it was in their hair or on any part of their bodies.

After they had taken out their drinks Yzak volunteered to go first, "Athrun, truth or dare."

"I'll say truth." Athrun said.

"I got a good one!" Yzak laughed. "Have you ever masturbated for so long and so hard that you thought your dick was going to fall off?"

"No, I have Cagalli to do that for me." Athrun laughed.

"Athrun!" Cagalli shouted as she bopped him on the head with the camera.

"Kira, truth or dare." Athrun asked before Cagalli could hit him again.

"I'll say dare." Kira laughed as he took a gulp of Puckers.

"I dare you to flash Cagalli your dick!" Athrun sniggered.

"Athrun! You incest loving, abortion surviving, uncle fucker!" Cagalli roared.

While Cagalli was busy yelling at Athrun Kira had already flashed everyone except Cagalli and Athrun who weren't paying attention.

"Flay truth or dare." Kira asked.

"I'll have to say dare." Flay responded lazily.

"I dare you to finger yourself." Kira said.

"Kira! How could you say something like that?" Flay wailed.

"To the ocean! To the ocean!" Sai shouted as he pointed drunkenly toward the thicket of trees.

Flay blushed red and ran toward the ocean. There was no way that she was going to give Kira Yamato the satisfaction of humiliating her. Flay took off all her clothes in the water so that no one could see her unclothed body. Sai was laughing like no tomorrow while Yzak and Nicol stared at the fiery red head's body.

"Ask someone Flay!" Kira mocked.

Flay began to shout something incoherent.

"What was that Flay?" Kira mocked as he put his hand to his ear. "Get out of the water so we can here you!"

Flay put her clothes on in the water and walked back up, dripping wet, "It's pay back time Kira!"

"What are you going to do?" Kira laughed.

"Truth or dare." Flay panted.

"Dare." Kira smirked.

"Perfect. I dare you to lick in between Miriellia's boobs!" Flay snarled.

"What is this?" Miriellia shouted. "Kira and I are just friends! Besides he has Miss Lacus!"

Kira blushed madly and said, "Sorry Miriellia!"

"No!" Miriellia screamed as Kira pulled down her t-shirt.

He licked in between as fast as he could and hurried back to Lacus muttering, "Yuck! Salty!"

"Nicol truth or dare." Kira asked.

"Dare." Nicol said.

"I thought you would know better by now." Kira laughed. "I dare you to make out with Sai for thirty seconds!"

Nicol looked taken aback and shouted, "You hentai!"

"That's hot!" Lacus complimented. "Just do it!"

Nicol blushed as Sai said already wasted, "I'm here sexy. Come and get me." He lay down in a sexy position with his tongue out and bucked his hips.

Cagalli taped the whole thing as Nicol said, "I'm sorry but I'm straight."

With that he unbuttoned his Hawaiian shirt and took his swim trunks off as he ran into the ocean. He stayed there for a few minutes and came back out as Cagalli filmed everything.

"Is it over yet?" Athrun asked as he covered his eyes.

"Yes it is." Cagalli said sweetly.

Athrun looked over to the ocean and saw that Nicol was putting his swim trunks showing the group his firm bottom. Athrun shouted, "I'm scarred!"

Cagalli laughed and said, "Payback sweetie!"

Nicol came back panting and said, "Dearka truth or dare?"

"I'll say truth." Dearka said as he sipped the vodka.

"Have you ever skipped school to have sex with a teacher or girl?" Nicol asked.

"Well." Dearka was about to say yes when he looked over at Miriellia and then abruptly said. "No."

"Miss Lacus, truth or dare?" Dearka asked. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth please." Lacus said innocently.

"How many times has Kira given you an orgasm?" Dearka snickered.

Lacus blushed and said; "I don't remember I lost track after thirty five."

Dearka sweat dropped and laughed, as Miriellia looked surprised.

"Miriellia, truth or dare?" Lacus asked.

"Truth. There's no way that I'm going to take a dare and make out with that thing over there." Miriellia said as she pointed to Dearka.

"That hurts Mir. I'm hurt." Dearka said as he put his hand to his heart. Miriellia ignored him as he added, "I love you too."

"If you had to do a care bear who would it be?" Lacus asked.

"Sunshine bear." Miriellia answered.

"What kind of a question was that?" Kira asked Lacus.

"Well, I just wanted to know! Since all of the care bears are so cute!" Lacus laughed.

"I wanna do the elephant!" Sai bust out laughing.

"Yzak truth or dare?" Miriellia asked.

"Dare." Yzak said.

"I dare you to dance the can-can with a skirt on!" Miriellia laughed.

"What the hell?" Yzak asked then drunkenly added. "Where's the skirt?"

Lacus took out a purple skirt and gave it to Yzak. She then took out the music and played it as Yzak began dancing. Everyone keeled over laughing. By the time he was done everyone was out of breath.

"Sai, truth or dare?" Yzak asked.

"Dare!" Sai laughed.

"I dare you to shave your legs!" Yzak laughed as if there was no tomorrow.

"To the ocean! To the ocean!" Sai snickered as he ran in fully clothed.

Everyone laughed because Sai was so wasted he didn't even know what he was doing anymore. When Sai came back he asked, "Athrun, truth or dare?"

"Truth or dare?" Sai repeated his words beginning to slur.

"Truth." Athrun answered.

"Who would you rather do? Your dad or Kira?" Sai asked.

Athrun looked taken aback and said, "Hentai! I'm straight!"

"To the ocean! To the ocean!" Sai snickered.

"My dad is dead and old so I would say Kira." Athrun mumbled.

This earned him a smack from Cagalli and Flay calling, "Wow! That's hott!"

"Nicol truth or dare?" Athrun asked.

"Dare." Nicol answered. "I've got nothing to loose anyway. Dares are just as bad as truths."

"Make out with Flay." Athrun told him.

"But." Nicol protested as Sai ran around in circles singing. "To the ocean! To the ocean!"

"I've never kissed a girl before." Nicol admitted blushed.

Dearka started laughing and said, "I'm sure Flay would love to teach you."

Miriellia shot Dearka a glaring look that shut him up.

"Poor guy." Flay sympathized. "I promise I'll make your first memorable."

"What's going on?" Yzak asked dazed.

Flay leaned into Nicol and began kissing him. Nicol blushed even redder. It was about thirty seconds later that they stopped. It was silent.

"Did you know that every time there's an awkward silence a gay baby is born?" Kira said.

"Then there must have been an awkward silence when you were born Kira!" Athrun busted out laughing.

It took Kira a little while to register what he had just said as the whole group became silent.

No one said anything as Lacus burst out laughing, "Awkward silence!"

"By the time the night is over I'm sure we'll be responsible for the human race dieing out." Miriellia muttered which sent Lacus into another fit of giggles.

Nicol asked, "Miriellia, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Miriellia yawned.

Nicol snickered and said, "I dare you to lick Dearka's chest hair!"

"No thank you!" Miriellia said as she turned away then sighed as she looked at Dearka's crest fallen face.

"I'll do something else." Miriellia whispered as she kissed Dearka's lips.

Dearka seemed taken aback as he said, "I'm sorry."

He stared down into Miriellia's green orbs as she stared into his violet ones.

"I am too." Miriellia answered as she pecked his lips again.

"They made up!" Kira smiled at Cagalli.

"I'm glad." Cagalli said.

"Look at what the bottle can do!" Lacus laughed out of nowhere as she spun around her empty bottle of beer.

**NEXT:** _Spin the Bottle! Everything Goes!_


	6. Spin The Bottle Anything Goes!

CHAPTER 6:

Kira, Athrun, Nicol and Dearka were pathetically searching for more firewood as Lacus and Miriellia laughed. Both girls had hidden the logs and were making the boys go on a wild goose chase for them. Finally, the boys gave up only to come back to a ten-foot high fire.

"What the hell?" Kira asked his mouth wide open and gaping.

Lacus bust out laughed as Yzak and Flay engaged in a world of dry sex.

"Let us play shall we?" Lacus giggled.

Dearka walked over to Yzak and punched him in the back of the head shouting, "Stupid! This is no time to be sitting around having oral sex!"

Yzak growled at Dearka as Sai fell onto the ground and asked, "Can I join?"

Sai desperately tried to get back up but fell flat on his face and ran into a tree knocking him silly.

"Moving on!" Miriellia said as she took the bottle and gave it a long spin.

To her dismay it landed on Flay.

"That's awesome! Kiss her!" Dearka cheered. Miriellia shot him a look as he said, "I mean kiss me!"

"If girls must kiss girls with tongue then boys have to kiss too." Flay ordered.

"I agree." Lacus said.

"Fine with me!" Sai said as he rubbed his nipples and put his arm around Kira.

"As long as I don't have to make out with him I'm fine." Kira grumbled.

Flay and Miriellia began their kiss as Dearka and Nicol started to party boy each other.

Miriellia then handed the bottle over to Kira as he spun it. It landed on Athrun. Athrun alreadysmashed went over to Kira and said, "Let's go!"

Cagalli started laughing as she clapped her hands. Athrun managed to push Sai off of Kira and pin him to the ground. Kira's hands were over his head and Athrun began to heatedly kiss him. Athrun always promised himself that he would never make out with a guy and here he was with his tongue halfway down Kira's throat.

"Athrun!" Yzak shouted as he pushed Athrun off of Kira.

"What the fuck man? Where's Cagalli?" Athrun asked as he crawled over to Cagalli and fell into her crotch.

Cagalli quickly moved as Athrun tried to kiss her.

"You better wash your mouth out if you want me to kiss you again!" Cagalli ordered. "There's no way in hell I'm kissing you after you just had your tongue in my brother's mouth!"

"Shut up!" Athrun laughed as he silenced Cagalli with a kiss.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Don't wanna hear it!" Sai began singing as he rolled around in the sand.

Lacus spun the bottle and it landed on Nicol.

"Forgive me for cheating on you darling." Lacus giggled as she went over to Nicol and made out with him.

Kira put his hand to his forehead and said, "Just great. I make out with my best friend and watch my fiancé make out with someone else. Charming."

"Get off my woman!" Yzak shouted as he tripped and fell onto Sai.

"Hey baby what's your sign?" Sai laughed.

"Faggot." Yzak shouted as he ran away.

Dearka spun the bottle as it landed on Yzak.

"No way in hell." Yzak growled.

"It's just a game." Dearka laughed as he put his mouth of Yzak's.

"Athrun! I'm going into the tent!" Cagalli called as the sun began to set.

"I wanna come in too!" Athrun laughed as he skipped on after Cagalli.

"What the fuck?" Nicol asked as he took a swig from the tequila bottle Sai left unattended.

Everyone then got bored of his or her trivial game of spin the bottle. As everyone consumed more and more alcohol everything seemed more amusing. Nicol began humping a tree. Yzak was not back on top of Flay. Sai was sumo-wrestling Dearka. (Both had the little thongs on too.) Miriellia decided to sing Like A Virgin by Madonna. Lacus was engaged in her own world with Kira.

Kuzzey had finally woken up to see that his face hadgreen foam all over it.

"I'm a grandpa! I havegreen hair!" Kuzzey shouted as he ran around.

His eyes landed on a Puckers bottle as he grabbed it.

"My Puckers you Fuckers!" Kuzzey screamed as Dearka and Sai chased after him.

Athrun and Cagalli came out of the tent carrying glow sticks. Yzak's attention was brought to it as Flay looked at it too. Athrun and Cagalli had put string on the glow stick. Athrun dropped it when Flay went to go touch it.

Flay tried to pick it off the floor but Athrun pulled it away causing Flay to fall.

"I'm so smart!" Yzak shouted as he held the glow stick in his hands.

Cagalli pulled it away from him as he pounced on her.

"I want the pretty glowing thingy!" Yzak laughed as his words slurred.

"Asshole you can kiss this!" Kuzzey shouted as he pulled his swim trunks down in front of Lacus and Kira.

Then he tried rubbing his butt in their faces. Kira kicked Kuzzey so that the Pucker's bottle went flying.

"My rum!" Kuzzey shouted.

"That was Puckers." Lacus laughed.

"The rum!" Kuzzey repeated.

"I wanna do my Algebra teacher!" Miriellia sang.

Athrun held up the glow sticks for everyone to see. Athrun's were all blue and Cagalli's were all green.

"Let's play glow stick tag!" Cagalli smiled.

"Who ever has blue is on my team!" Athrun announced.

"Who ever has green is on mine!" Cagalli announced.

"Let's go play!" Lacus said as she dragged Kira over to them.

Kira grabbed blue as Lacus grabbed green.

"The glowy thingy!" Yzak cackled.

"Do you think he's on ecstasy?" Flay wondered.

"I like quails." Miriellia laughed as she grabbed a green glow stick.

Everyone had taken a glow stick. It was Flay, Miriellia, Cagalli and Lacus on one team. Kira, Athrun, Dearka, and Nicol were on another. Kuzzey was too busy chugging the Puckers in front of him. Yzak was on the floor playing the green glow stick. He shoved it down his pants and announced, "My dick glows!"

"Hey Kuzzey!" Dearka teased.

"I like rum!" Kuzzey laughed.

"Your dick is on fire." Dearka taunted.

"My dicks on fire!" Kuzzey shouted as he began hitting himself there.

"Idiot!" Sai laughed.

"My dicks on fire! My dicks on fire! My dick!" Kuzzey screamed as he ran into the ocean.

"Here's the catch. Every time you get tagged you have to strip or grope the other person." Cagalli winked.

"You're on!" Athrun laughed.

Once again battle of the drunks continues in the form of glow sticks. What can I say? Everything is _**always**_ more amusing to you when you're drunk.


End file.
